Bath Time
by num-num-num
Summary: This is a ciel and sebastian pairing, M for a reason, and I am used to sladin so bare with me :)


**_Bath Time_**  
**_The main point of this is sex. More Ciel/Sebastian so we'll see how good this flows. I'm used to Sladin so Ciel and Sebastian is a bit new for me._**  
**_Warnings- sex, rape, like one bad words, yaoi (boyXboy)_**  
**_RATED - M!_**  
**_Cx_**  
**_Disclaimer - Sadly I haven't been able to create that time machine, and create teen titans and black butler, so I don't own._**

* * *

"For supper today we have Mackerel with Gooseberry Sauce and Cottage Pie, and for desert a choice of Fairy Cakes and Scones, which would you prefer, sir?" The butler in black rolled in a large dolly, turning to his master, who had just set the stack of papers aside.  
"Scones." The dazzling blue eye looking to their faithful servant before continuing. "I'm due for a bath as well."  
"Of coarse, sir, once you've finished your supper." his master nodded, turning back to his work, hearing the stream as his tea was poured.  
"For tea today we have herb tea made from wild roses." the young earl nodded, eyes not leaving the papers.  
"Leave it here, I need to finish my work."  
"As you wish, young lord, inform me when you wish to bathe." Sebastian bowed, turning to walk from the young lord's privet quarters.

* * *

Ciel sighed, sipping at the herd tea, placing his work to the side, he still had so much work to be done. Rubbing his temples the small earl turned to his meal, soon having eaten half, lying his head on the large wooden desk, he didn't want to work anymore.

* * *

"Young lord?" Sebastian asked, knocking lightly on the large door, slowly opening the door, not having received an answer. "Oh." Sebastian smirked as he saw a sleeping form, head resting on his unfinished papers. "Young lord." The small form stirred as he was shook lightly, his eye opening slightly, looking up to the demon, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes, yawning softly.  
"Are you ready for your bath, young master?" The long black hair bouncing in a quick nod, standing to walk towards his bathing quarters, Sebastian soon following.

* * *

After removing several layers of clothing from the pale form, Ciel, slipped into the steaming water, head leaning back in a silent moan, bubbles surrounding his form. He is quite delectable. The red eyed demon thought, wanting nothing more than to simply ravage the boy right then. Ciel yawned once again, taking a moment to fully indulge in the warm liquid, closing his eyes as he slipped into sleep once more, the warmth overcoming him.

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he discovered this, debating weather of not to wake the boy, who seemed so at peace at he laid in the water, the bubbles surrounding him, his skin glistening with soup. In the end, his rational side won over all, lightly shaking the boy once more.  
"Young lord, you fell asleep again." The lord opened one eye, his work having taken quite the toll on him, stretching out in the large bath.  
"Yes, so I did." The black haired boy replied as his senses began to return. Sebastian smirked as he rubbed a pair of hands deep in his scalp, lathering his hair in shampoo. "Smells nice… what brand is it?"  
"Cosset, they originate from Russia."  
"Oh, are they new? I've not heard of them." Ciel looked up to the man rubbing his head, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, they just developed not long after queen Elizabeth's most recent anniversary." The young earl looked forward, making a sound of approval, feeling the hands move to wash the slick substance from his hair, soon replacing it with the conditioner, which scent matched the shampoo.  
Sebastian moved his hands to lather them plentifully in soup, moving to rub the boy's neck, hearing a gasp as the cool slime hit his neck.  
"That feels good…" He moaned in pure delight.  
Sebastian wasn't one to drool over, well anyone for that matter, but this boy was the exception, the way his body always seemed so graceful, so lustful. His hands ran down the young lord's body, seeping in every crevice, the most delightful sounds escaping the boy, the servant soon nearing his most private of areas, his hands ceasing.

* * *

Ciel didn't know how to react as a pair of wet lips met his own, making him unable to send the command for the man to stop, feeling the hand wrap around his limp length, soon edging it to be half hard.  
"Mmmhhh!" Sebastian ignored the angered protest, kissing the earl harder, his tongue pushing at his teeth. Master attempted to shake his head, wanting the demon to stop, knowing what the servant's intentions.  
"Shhh, young lord…" The demon placed a hand over his master's lips, having found a loop-hole in their contract. The small form was lifted from the water, being lead to his living quarters, his form softly set on the bed, arms restrained above his head. A hand still covering his mouth until a clothe replaced it, soon flipped to his stomach, struggling against the restraint. He tried to command the man to release him, finding it impossible with the material pushed past his teeth, sucking in all his saliva, making his mouth horribly dry.  
"I've been thinking about this for quite awhile now, my lord, the less you struggle the more you will enjoy taking part in it…" The black haired raven continued to pump at the blue eyed boy's shaft, biting his neck, as he spoke. "All I want is to revenge you, my young master." The moans where muffled, though still audible through the clothe, as the red eyed butler ran a hand up his hardened extension.  
"Mmhh!" The boy screamed as his ass was forcefully pulled in the air, the demon looking down hungry at the innocents, all he wanted was a taste.  
Two fingers slid in the frantic earl's entry, wriggling slightly, before a third joined them. As much as the boy wanted the man to stop, he was nearing release.  
Unbuttoning his black slacks the servant was suddenly positioning himself over the shaking form.  
Ciel screamed, the tears falling down his cheeks, as the dark soul shoved in, ignoring the muffled pleads. He'd been ripped long before, red surrounding his entry, sobbing loudly, clawing at the sheets trying everything in his power to get away.

* * *

Shooting up from his deep sleep, sweat drenched his skin. 'What ever was that?' The boy wondered. It'd seemed so real. He didn't understand the night terror. There was no way Sebastian could injure him in any way.  
"Young lord?" There was a soft knock. "I do wish you wouldn't waste food…" Sebastian sighed as he entered. "Are you ready for your bath?"  
The boy was still hard.

* * *

**_What'd you think? Remember I'm used to Sladin, so this was a stretch. I wanted to post something though so here yah go._**  
**_:3_**


End file.
